Gourry's Shadow
by Zelkiiro
Summary: Just a fic I did at 8:30 in the morning...R&R...Rated PG-13 for language...*falls asleep*


Gourry's Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, but I do like to play chess with them...and win!  
  
Lina: HEY! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CHEATED YOU CHEATIN' LITTLE BASTARD!! AND WHY WAS I IN YOUR SCREWED UP LITTLE FIC? EH?!?!  
  
Bowen: Just shut up...anyways...  
  
  
One day Gourry was walking down the street, when he saw a dark figure that looked like him.  
  
Gourry: What the hell?  
  
He looked closer at the apparition. Realizing it was a shadow, he walked off...until he saw it following him...He tried to outrun it, but it was just as quick as he was.  
  
Gourry: What the hell is wrong with it?!  
  
He bumps into Lina and tells her there is someone after him. Lina (supposing it's a bounty hunter) tells Gourry to...  
  
Lina: RUN!!!!!  
  
And run they did, because it was that time-of-the-month...  
  
Lina: *chucks rock at author* JUST LAY OFF!!! Bastard...  
  
As they ran, who should show up but Zel. Lina tells him to run, and run he did. Then Amelia showed up, and Lina told HER to run. Then Valgaav, Sylphiel, Filia, Xelloss, and Rezo all joined in the running away from the bounty hunters.  
  
Lina: Looks like we lost 'em...  
  
Gourry: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! THEY'RE OVER THERE!!!  
  
Lina freaks and everyone runs. They all keep running until nightfall.  
  
Lina: Who was that guy?  
  
Gourry: I don't know...but he was just as skilled and agile as I was...  
  
Zel: Like a mirror image of you?  
  
Gourry: Yes...maybe Erig, or Erin, or whatever-her-name-was made a copy of me...  
  
Lina: Maybe so...  
  
Rezo: I doubt it...she doesn't know you...  
  
Amelia: MR. REZO!!  
  
Amelia practically has a heart attack. Zel glares at Rezo. So does Lina and Gourry, and Sylphiel.  
  
Gourry: So what could it be then?  
  
Lina: *sigh* It's probably Zangulus again..  
  
Zel: Could be...  
  
Filia: ZANGULUS?? *shudders at the thought of even seeing him*  
  
After pondering the situation, they all get some well deserved sleep. In the morning, they set out. Because of the clouds, Gourry's enemy was nowhere in sight. Zangulus did show up though.  
  
Zangulus: Gourry, fight me!!!  
  
Gourry: Hold on a second...why did you follow me all of yesterday?!  
  
Zangulus: What the hell are you talking about??  
  
Gourry: You followed us yesterday, and left after we caught on to you!  
  
Zangulus: ??? YOU'RE ALL NUTS!!!  
  
Zangulus runs away fearing their insanity could lead to his death.  
Lina and the others look in shock.  
  
Lina: If it isn't Zangulus, then who is it...?  
  
Gourry: We're about to find out, Lina...  
  
Zel: Why do you say that, Gourry?  
  
Amelia: Is he nearby?  
  
Gourry: He's over there!!  
  
In Gourry's eyes, he points at his shadow, in everyone else's eyes, he points at a rock.  
  
Lina: So he's behind there...GET HIM!  
  
They all run to the rock, except for Xelloss...who already knows who the mysterious bounty hunter is...  
  
Lina and the others are disappointed to see he was gone.  
  
Lina: Damn, is he fast...we'll have to find some other way to catch him.  
  
23 Days Later...Everyone Suffers from Severe Starvation...  
  
Lina: 24 DAYS AFTER THIS GUY!!!!!! WHERE IS HE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Gourry: He's right there!!! *points at his shadow*  
  
Lina: Gourry...?  
  
Gourry: Y-Yeah, Lina?  
  
Lina: Is that the guy we've been after all this time...?  
  
Zel: WHAT?!  
  
Gourry: Yes he is...he's agile like myself and even looks like me...  
  
Lina gives Gourry a look of utter insanity...  
  
Lina: SO, *grits her teeth* FOR 24 DAYS, WE'VE BEEN AFTER YOUR DAMN SHADOW?!?!?!?!  
  
Gourry: Shadow...? *looks down* Oh, I see now!  
  
Lina: JUST STAND RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE...AS I KNOCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, GOURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lina gives Gourry a horrible beating. Zel even cringed at the horrible smacking and cracking. Sylphiel wonders is Gourry is going to be able to live after this. Valgaav wonders why he has no lines. Filia is hoping it was Xelloss. Xelloss watches from afar, laughing.   
The author was taken to a mental hospital where he got his lobotomy and is damned forever to sit and stare blankly at whatever passed. This is insanity at it's unintelligent-est.  
  
END 


End file.
